


Передавайте им «прощай»

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Таймлайн: Изая только что закончил школу и переезжает от родителей. Сцена его прощания с сестрами.





	Передавайте им «прощай»

Изая стоял у своего стола в комнате, собирая в небольшой чемодан самое важное из его содержимого: любимые книги, некоторые фигурки-сувениры, игральные карты, тетрадь с записями, шахматы «сёги» и, конечно же, кошелек. Со сбором вещей было покончено.  
  
Орихара медленно оглядел свою комнату — теперь пустую и безжизненную. Сколько связано с ней воспоминаний… Он прожил здесь восемнадцать лет. Конечно, немного ностальгией прет, но Изае совсем не грустно. Наоборот: он рад, что наконец свободен и не зависит от строгого отца и чересчур заботливой матери. И — о да! — наконец-то он не будет видеть назойливых сестер каждый день и терпеть их выходки.  
  
Изая вышел в коридор с дорожной сумкой и небольшим чемоданом на колесиках. Дома родителей не было — только Курури и Майру. Конечно, какое им дело до переезда сына, работа важнее. Орихара с улыбкой на лице натягивал обувь, уже ощущая себя независимым.  
  
Из своей комнаты на втором этаже выбежали две девочки, одна — весело подскакивая, вторая же спокойно шла рядом, держа какой-то пакет в руке.  
  
— Иза-нии, Иза-нии! — Майру подбежала к старшему брату, весело сверкая глазами.  
  
— Вы бы хоть притворились, что вам грустно провожать меня, — снисходительно смотря на девочку, ухмыльнулся Изая.  
  
— Нам правда грустно!  
  
— Лжешь. — Он покачал головой.  
  
— Брат. — Майру подошла к Изае и протянула ему пакет, что держала в руке.  
  
— Что там? — Изая достал содержимое.  
  
— Так как наш любимый братик Изая покидает птичье гнездышко, мы решили сделать ему прощальный подарок! — весело прощебетала Майру, так активно двигаясь, что косички били по лицу.  
  
— О… — Улыбка спала с губ Изаи, но лишь на мгновение — через секунду он уже ухмылялся, хитро, как обычно.  
  
В пакете была куртка. Черная, меховая. Изая надел ее на себя. Красиво: куртка подходила к его внешности — к темным волосам, хитрым глазам, бледной коже, утонченным чертам лица, даже к рукам: на изящных длинных пальцах красовались серебряные толстые кольца без каких-либо камней или чего-либо подобного, что идеально гармонировало с темными тонами. В куртке несколько внутренних карманов и два глубоких — внешние. «Отлично. Как раз для ножиков», — довольно подумал Изая.  
  
— Иза-нии, мы знали, что тебе пойдет! Ты прям как отрицательный персонаж из фильма Ханеджимы Юхей-сана! О, в том, где он играл-  
  
— Помолчи, — спокойно, но слегка раздраженно посмотрела на сестру Курури.  
  
Изая стоял и не знал, что сказать. Как назло, напала какая-то непонятная тоска. Подарок был таким приятным и неожиданным.  
  
— Иза-нии?.. — Майру с нескрываемым любопытством глядела на брата, улыбка не спадала с ее лица. Курури также смотрела на Изаю, но более спокойно.  
  
— Ах, я так польщен, сестренки, прямо аж слезы навернулись, — наигранно вытирая слезы «платочком», протянул Орихара и фальшиво хныкнул. — Спасибо большое, никогда не забуду и буду греться в ней холодными зимними вечерами. — Изая накинул капюшон и взял дорожную сумку в руку.  
  
Неожиданно к нему крепко прижалась Майру. Она обняла его и уткнулась в грудь. Она больше не улыбалась. Орихара застыл на месте, удивленно моргая. С другой стороны его обняла вторая сестра, держа за мех на рукавах.  
  
— Пока, Иза-нии. — Пропали ирония и веселье из голоса Майру. Изая, все еще шокированный, мягко улыбнулся и приобнял в ответ сестер. Через несколько секунд они отстранились, и Изая, не сдержавшись, легонько потрепал Курури по волосам.  
  
— Ладно, не скучайте. Передавайте мамочке и папочке, — эти слова Изая говорил будто бы обиженно, выплевывая, — большущий, — нет, не привет, — «прощай», — пропел Орихара, мило улыбаясь, и повел плечами, потому что накатила краткая холодная дрожь непонятно отчего. Он взял во вторую руку чемодан и вышел за порог.  
  
По ту сторону, уже не его жизни, стояли его младшие сестры с улыбками на лицах (немного грустными) и все такими же искрами в глазах. Он помахал им рукой, развернулся и пошел уверенной походкой во взрослую жизнь.  
  
В глазах у него стояли слезы.  
  
Это был первый и единственный раз, когда кто-либо сделал для него подарок или обнял.


End file.
